This invention to relates a ladder assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a ladder assembly for use with swimmming pools.
A swimming pool, particularly an above-ground pool, is generally provided with a ladder for enabling access to the pool, the ladder including a plurality of steps extending between a pair of side rails. Some swimming pool ladders take the form of staircase ladders each of which essentially consists of a pair of linear side rails supporting a plurality of spaced steps. Other swimming pool ladders take the form of A-frames which include two oppositely inclined pairs of parallel side rails to which several steps are fastened. At the apex of the A-frame is a platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,112 to Ramsberger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,248 to Gurian et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,146 to Bair, U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,638 to Montalto, U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,795 to Gannon, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,647 to Confer all disclose A-frame sWimming pool ladders.
Ramsberger et al. is directed to an A-frame ladder having one side which is cantilevered, i.e., supported from the platform of the ladder. The ladder is made of wood and the steps are fastened to ladder side rails via screws.
Gurian et al. shows a swimming pool ladder having an outer staircase section (outside a pool) which is pivotably or slidably fixed to an A-shaped frame to enable temporary removal of the steps outside the pool, thereby limiting or preventing pool access, during periods when the pool is not in use.
Montalto describes an A-frame swimming pool ladder with a platform which is tiltably connected to the side rails disposed outside a swimming pool. The platform is biased towards an inoperative orientation parallel to the outer side rails by an automatic actuator and may be locked in that non-use position by a pawl.
Gannon depicts a swimming pool safety ladder which includes an outer ladder section both removably and pivotably attached to an in-pool ladder section at the platform thereof. The connection between the two ladder sections is implemented by pins provided with U-shaped clips. Similar locking pins are disclosed in another patent to Gannon, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,572.
Confer relates to an A-frame ladder having a generally hollow structure formed by a blow molding technique. The ladder members are attached to respective base members in snap-lock fits.
Bair discloses a ladder structure with a slidably movable outer section similar to a ladder of Gurian et al.
Besides supporting the steps and defining the frame of a ladder, the side rails frequently perform the additional function of serving as handholds for a person using the ladder. In that case the side rails are also handrails. In other cases, separate bars are attached to the side rails to serve as handholds and handrails. In addition, most A-frame ladders include separate guard rails, which also serve as handrails, disposed at the top of the ladder, on opposite sides of the platform. See, for example, Ramsberger et al., Gurian et al., Bair, Montalto, Gannon, and Confer.
Generally, swimming pool ladders must be constructed or assembled on site. The assembly is accomplished either by the swimming pool owner, with some effort and aggravation owing to the number of parts and the difficulty of assembly, or by a hired installer. In the latter case, the cost of assembling the ladder may amount to more than the cost of the ladder prior to on-site assembly.